


Quacky's bad week

by swanfireism



Series: Darkwing Duck! [1]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Minor Violence, Negs hurts poor Quacky im sorry, Non-Graphic Violence, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-18 20:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanfireism/pseuds/swanfireism
Summary: Quackerjack goes off on his own after upset Megavolt and their plans our spoiled.A week after the fight Quackerjack quite literally runs into Negaduck. What ensues is Megavolt finding a injured Quackerjack.





	Quacky's bad week

Quackerjack had a lot on his mind as he pogoed around the city. 

The crazed duck was thinking on a pretty nasty fight he had with Megavolt.

He had been in a pretty bouncy mood as he waited to go out that night with his favorite person.

Quackerjack hit a lightbulb that was apparently Megs favorite and broke it.

Megavolt threw him out and told him to never come back to the light house again.

He pulled out his favorite companion to talk to when...

_Crash!_

Quackerjack fell on top of someone. Mr. Banana Brain topples on a pile of mud while Quackerjack fell bill to concrete.

He scrambled to pick up his stuffed banana crawling off the person he then turned to apologize but gulped when he finally saw.

Negaduck was there seething with anger.

"You run over me and all you care about is that stupid doll!" Negaduck growled.

"I'm sorry."

"No your not. But you're gonna be."

* * *

Megavolt was leaving to go rescue some light bulbs when he noticed the sound of crying. 

Usually he'd pass it off but this sounded way to much like...

He pushed that thought away but went to the sound anyways. He gasped.

"Quackerjack?" Megavolt knelt down to the crying jester.

"Megavolt?" He muttered in between sobs.

 Megavolt frowned softly. He saw no open wounds but he noted that his ankle was a bad purpleish blackish color.

The rat gently picked the duck up glad surprised how light he was. He to Quackerjack to the lighthouse.

Megavolt sat Quackerjack down and frowned looking over him. He felt responsible. 

"Sparky I'm sorry." Quackerjack frowned

"Its okay Quackerjack. Rest now." 


End file.
